Daggett Beaver
Daggett Beaver is a son of Leonard and Mrs. Beaver, younger brother of Norbert, and older brother of Stacy and Chelsea. Gallery Mr_Daggett_the_Beaver.jpg Mr_Daggett_happy.jpg Mr_Daggett_crying.png Personality Daggett (also referred to as Dag or Daggie) gives meaning to the phrase "Busy as a beaver", as he has lots of energy and ends up doing all the work that Norb won't do. He doesn't enjoy being the younger sibling and is often jealous of his older brother. He is very easily manipulated and often buys junk off of the TV. He also gets scared very easily, but can become angry just as quickly, especially if someone touches his teddy bear. "Open Wide for Zombies""Sqotters" Daggett seems to have a beef with everything in the World. and oddly enough everything seems to have a beef with him. However, despite his constant stupidity, he has been shown to try and take responsibility. This is especially prominent in the case of taking care of his sisters. Although, this can be a problem. For example, in the episode "Line Duncing", when Stacy and Chelsea were hungry, he gave them "Cap'n Salty's Salty Dogs", making them thirsty. He then gave them "Cap'n Salty's Seawater in a Box". Norb quickly took them away, but Dag had a "Solar distilling apparatus for turning seawater into nice pure drinking water", except he thought it was "nothing important." Norb uses it to give their sisters pure drinking water. Another example is when Dag told Norb that they had to build themselves a dam in the first episode, "Born to Be Beavers", while Norb was being lazy and not worrying. Another recurring theme is that when Daggett knows of oncoming danger, Norbert will not believe him until it's too late. Dag does love his brother Norb, but he constantly annoys him to no end sometimes. For example, in the episode "Same Time Last Week", Dag has a calendar called "365 WAYS & DAYS TO COMPLETELY, TOTALLY AND FULLY ANNOY YOUR BROTHER". On a Saturday, he is told to bop his brother 'till he bleeds. Norb is so annoyed that he literally bops Dag into last week several times. Dag mutters angrily often and says "spoot" a lot. Despite being an American, he adds "eh" to the ends of his sentences like a French Canadian. Physical Appearance Dag is a normal American beaver with brown fur, fin like ears, razor sharp teeth, a gray tail, a black monobrow, and a red nose. His nightwear consists of orange feetie pajamas with yellow trim and a light blue oven mitt covering his tail (Although in "My Bunnyguard", he wore a medium blue bathrobe with light blue trim and pink squeaky slippers). In the beginning of the episode "Beach Beavers a Go-Go", he wore a light blue floral Hawaiian shirt and sunglasses. His soccer uniform consists of a white shirt with two stripes (one black and one red), black shorts, white socks, and red cleats. "Soccer? I Hardly Knew Him!" For formal occasions, he wears a medium gray tuxedo jacket with a light blue collar, a white dress shirt, an over-sized blue bow tie, a light blue cummerbund, medium gray plum dress pants, and black dress shoes. "Brothers... to the End?" On the end credits and in a couple of episodes, Dag wears a pair of blue swimming shorts rather too high up his body. Background Information *Dag and Norb both enjoy watching poorly-made black and white movies starring their favorite actor, Oxnard Montalvo. *Dag is slightly taller than his older brother Norb when Norb had always been taller than him before. "Long Tall Daggy" Trivia *Daggett is also a featured character on the "Inside Nick" division of the Nick Animation website. However when the image in use is opened in a new tab, the file reads: "character_norbert.png". *His and Norbert's appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse, The Pagemaster, Frog-A-Doodle, Russell and the Giant Peach, The Young Mouse of Notre Dame, Hello Kitty and the Seven Dwarfs, The Hedgehog's New Groove, Simba (Shrek), The Great Hedgehog Detective, The Sword in the Stone, Vanellope Von Schweetz, The Train and the Boat, Toon Age, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi The Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Gallery External links * References Also Known for Stephen Squirrelsky *He is one of Stephen's friends and Norbert's brother. Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Beaver family Category:Males Category:The Angry Beavers Characters Category:Nickelodeon Characters Category:Nicktoons Characters